Roads Past or Future?
by Aisu Hale Salvatore
Summary: Fem Raimundo-Rai, Fem Jack-Jackie / Un error. Una profecía. Una decisión. Un alma que vuelve a este mundo para volver a ocupar el lugar que le corresponde. Un Shen Gong Wu oscuro. ¿Qué camino elegirá Rai? ¿El pasado que recordó pero nunca vivió? ¿O el presente que solo dolor trajo? ¿Cuál camino ha de tomar, para crear un bello futuro?
1. Prologo

Advertencias: Jack es Jackie y Raimundo es Rai, ambos son chicas. Esto ocurre cuando Raimundo no es nombrado aprendiz junto con sus compañeros, pero en vez de encontrarse con Wuya se encuentra con Chase.

Chase la toma bajo su ala, enseñándole todo lo que necesita saber y más. Entre los dos nace un cariño no romántico, si no un cariño de padre/hija. Claro, Rai lo llama Chase-sama o Chase-Sensei porque tiene un orgullo que mantener.

Un año pasa ella entrenando junto con Chase. Ni los guerreros Xiaolin ni Wuya ni Jackie sabe lo que le pasó.

Edades:

Omi: 12-13

Clay: 16-17

Kimiko: 14-15

Rai: 15-16

Jackie: 17-18

Wuya: mil y tantos.

Chase: mil y tantos.

La historia se basa en sí, en una reencarnación y los problemas que vienen cuando las antiguas memorias regresan a la nueva persona. Aun no sé si habrá emparejamientos.

Este es un prólogo, espero que les guste.

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo

* * *

La reina de la noche, la bella y plateada luna iluminaba el cielo nocturno en compañía de sus protectoras, las estrellas. Ninguna nube estropeaba el firmamento. El viento soplo suavemente, meciendo las hojas de los árboles. El agua de la laguna se agito. La tierra se mantuvo quieta. Y el pequeño fuego de la fogata se iba apagando.

Una figura se ocultó entre las sombras, observando con tristes ojos verdes como la llama se iba apagando, sintiendo la tierra bajo suyo, escuchando el sonido de los peces nadando bajo el agua y sintiendo como el viento meció su castaño cabello.

Era una joven con ropas destrozadas, manchadas por la tierra y la sangre tanto suya como de sus enemigos. La herida que más sangraba era aquella que se posaba en su vientre, la que más dolía eran las quemaduras de sus brazos pero lo que le preocupaba eran las patéticas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Cerró los ojos, se sentía cansada física y emocionalmente. Ya no tenia fuerzas pero ya no le importaba. Si fallecía en esos momentos, si las repartidoras (*) cortaban el hilo, ya carecía de sentido para ella. Porque deseaba morir. Aunque sonase patético teniendo en cuenta su personalidad impulsiva, alegre y valiente, ella deseaba morir.

Ella ya no tenía dada porque luchar. Sus ideales fueron destrozados, la amistad que tuvo con aquellas personas se perdió como se perdía una gota de agua dulce en el mar salado, se perdía como piedra enterrada en la tierra, se perdía como una llama pequeña en un gran incendio, se perdía como el viento cálido desaparecía en contacto de alguna superficie.

Su padre la…

Abrió sus ojos.

¡Su padre! ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de él?

Intento levantarse, más no poseía las fuerzas necesarias. Sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer mientras un gemido dolorido escapo de sus labios. Intento nuevamente, pero falló. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-No… no, no… ¡No puedo rendirme, no puedo! –Dijo entre sollozos mientras se afirmaba con el árbol para pretender levantarse pero cayó de rodillas -. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No, no, no! -Gimoteaba y volvía intentar, una y otra vez -.

Pero su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado y sus esfuerzos hacían que las heridas empeoren. Sin embargo, ella no lo notaba. Estaba ciega por querer levantarse. Por querer ir a su encuentro, aunque sea por última vez.

Ella quería verlo.

Ella quería decirle todo lo que sentía.

Ella quería preguntarle…

-¿Estás orgulloso de mí, papá? –Cuestiono al aire, dejando de luchar -.

Sus labios poseían un color morado suave, su piel ya no era de ese tono acanelado si no que era más blanco que el papel. Su mirada se poso en el cielo, aun llorando se abrazó.

-¡Lo siento, papá! –Exclamo con fuerza, sabiendo de ante mano que su padre nunca la escucharía -. ¡Lo lamento tanto, papá! Si tan solo te hubiese escuchado… en estos momentos estarías felices en compañía mutua pero no su pudo hacer –Sonrió tristemente -. ¡Ojala vuelva a este mundo, papá, para encontrarnos! –Sus ojos se cerraron -. ¡Si vuelvo, no cometerá estos errores! –Prometió a la nada -. ¡Si… vuelvo tomare… mí… lugar… como princ…!

En aquel claro, el cuerpo de aquella joven cayó sin vida en el suelo de tierra. Su rostro adornado por una sonrisa, pequeña y triste.

Lo que ella no sabía era que su muerto no solo traería consigo la tristeza y amargura de su padre, si no que su muerte cumpliría su deseo.

Ella volvería a nacer, sin recuerdos ni emociones. Ella volvería a nacer y no sería la misma.

Lo que esa joven no sabía era que su muerte traería consigo, en algún futuro lejano, dos caminos a elegir.

* * *

 _En un futuro lejano_

 _Un elemento será herido por crueles palabras_

 _Tres elementos se burlarán y eso los condenará_

 _El elemento herido recuperara sus memorias pasadas_

 _Y un Rey (*) oscuro encontrará lo que perdió_

 _Una historia sin fin contada por el tiempo_

 _Las lágrimas que derramo la princesa se pagarán_

 _El fuego se extinguirá_

 _El agua se secara_

 _La tierra temblara_

 _Y el viento desaparecerá_

 _¿Qué elemento será traicionado por las palabras?_

 _¿Bien o mal? ¿Pasado, presente o futuro?_

 _¿Qué camino elegir?_

 _Nada es lo que parece_

Dos pergaminos amarillentos y sellados, una historia que nunca fue contada y una profecía que nunca fue leída traerá consecuencias que pudieron ser evitadas pero…

¿Cambiaría de algo saber o no saber el pasado de aquella guerrera?

* * *

(*) Repartidoras: mitología griega, las tres diosas del destino llamadas Cloto (hilandera) la que tejía el hilo, Láquesis (la que hecha a suertes) la que media el hilo de la vida y Átropos (inexorable o inevitable) la que cortaba el hilo.

(*) Rey Oscuro: Chase Young. Creo que le decían Príncipe ¿O me equivoco? Sea como sea, en mi historia será el Rey.


	2. Aceptando Ser Aprendiz Tuya

¡Hola, ¿Cómo están?!

Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron.

Reviews:

Nanami: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Tomare en cuenta la pareja para la historia.

Advertencia de este capítulo: Personalidades cambiadas, en otras palabras no están dentro de su carácter.

Aclaración:

-Dialogo.

- _"Pensamiento"_

 ** _Recuerdos_**

Las parejas aún no están decididas, pueden votar por ellas hasta el capítulo cuatro.

Casi se me olvida: Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenece, si lo fuera Rai hubiese sido niña junto con Jack mientras que Chase era el padre de Rai.

Sin más a leer.

* * *

Brasil. Tiempo actual.

* * *

Aun no entendía lo que le había llevado hacía aquel país tan lejos de su guarida. No lo entendía, sin embargo, la magia lo llevo hasta allí. Advirtiéndole con sutiles sensaciones que en ese lugar encontraría algo…

 _O alguien._

Frunció el ceño, molesto. Parecía que era una pérdida de tiempo… cuando lo sintió.

Una corriente de viento.

Provocada por alguien con el don de manipular aquel elemento.

Con curiosidad, no, no, él no siente curiosidad un sentimiento tan _humano._ Camino hasta donde sentía aquel desequilibrio y se encontró llegando hacía lo que parecía un pequeño barrando con vista a las playas y al gran océano.

Se detuvo. Observo cuidadosamente a la persona… a la niña (*) que provocaba que el viento se sintiera descontrolado.

Era una niña de unos 15 años, de piel acanelada que estaba sentada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y murmurando palabras que no lograba entender. La chica tenía el pelo de color castaño oscuro, hasta los hombros y suelto dejándolo bailar al compás del furioso viento. Iba vestida con unos pantalones cortos verde oscuro, con zapatillas negras y medias blancas, una remera blanca con capucha y escote discreto aunque se notaba que era de copa B. Un medallón circular sujetado con un cordón negro al cuello.

Se acercó a ella, viendo el parecido que tenía la joven desconocida con… Negó con la cabeza, dispersando aquellos pensamientos. Se detuvo a unos cuatro pasos de distancia y la niña volteo a verlo, abriendo sus ojos y mostrando su color.

Se quedo sin aliento, pero no lo demostró.

Aquellos ojos eran de un tono verde, casi podía jurar que eran parecidas a las esmeraldas. Eran unos ojos tan conocidos pero a la vez desconocidos.

También noto el suave tono rosa de sus labios que formaron un mohín, la pequeña nariz que se arrugo y como una ceja se fruncía.

 _¿Podría ser que…?_

-¿Quien eres? –La voz de la adolescente lo saco de sus pensamientos -.

-Es de mala educación pedir una presentación a alguien si no te presentas primero -Comento serio pero con un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos ambarinos mientras vio como un sonrojo se posaba en aquellas mejillas -.

-…mmm… Creo que tienes razón –Susurro muy bajito para que él no lo escuche, pero eso no funciono ya que el mayor lo pudo escuchar perfectamente -. Raimunda Pedrosa… pero me dicen Rai...

-¿Una Xiaolin del viendo, no? Interesante –Hablo, sorprendiéndola -.

-¿C-cómo?

-Vine hasta aquí a causa de un desequilibrio del viento, encontrándote –Contesto serio, pero por dentro era un mar de sensaciones -. Chase Young.

-¿Un Heylin, verdad? -Desvió la mirada sonrojada -. ¡D-digo, por tu aura y…!

-Sí. Lo soy.

Se quedaron en silencio, uno incomodo si se lo preguntaban a alguno de los dos.

Rai, la joven, estaba tensa. Estaba sola y solo contaba con las Garras del Tigre Dorado si es que _Chase Young_ le atacaba aunque, mirándolo de reojo, noto que estaba relajado y sin ánimos de un enfrentamiento.

Frunció el ceño observando que los ojos ambarinos de Chase eran parecidos al de los reptiles, piel pálida y cabello negro a media espalda, suelto. Tenía puesto ropa negra con lo que parecía una armadura dorada con rojo, un cinturón rojo con una placa que tenía en ella un ojo de reptil.

Su vista volvió a dirigirse al agua. Pensativa.

¿Lo iba a ignorar, después de observarlo?

Chase casi sonrió, le hacia gracia como osaba ignorarlo aunque también se preguntaba ¿qué hacía por aquella playa tan lejos de los templos Xiaolin? ¿porque estaba sola y sin sus compañeros? La miro, apreciando aquellas gemas verdes y noto algo que no había notado antes.

Soledad.

Un sentimiento que él conocía muy bien. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que la soledad le rodeaba, incluso antes de tomar aquella nefasta decisión y la sintió mucho más cuando la perdió a ella.

-No fui nombrada aprendiz junto a mis compañeros –Confesó Rai, captando los pensamientos del mayor -. Tome malas elecciones, fui imprudente –Suspiro -. Me sentía inútil, un estorbo… Como siempre me sentí –Lo mira y sonríe levemente, con tristeza -. Al aceptar unirme al templo pensaba que podría alejar los pensamientos que tenía de mí, de mostrar que podía ser más que un estorbo… pero me equivoque. Hoy lo supe. Siempre estuve sola, tanto en mi ciudad como en el templo. ¿Sabes? Aun cuando el maestro Fung los eligió a ellos solos y a mí no, estaba feliz…

-¿Por qué? -Cuestiono Chase, sabiendo que Rai necesitaba desahogarse con alguien -.

-Porque… me di cuenta que tenía que esforzarme más, que debía demostrar que puedo llegar a ser madura y sensata –Pestañea varias veces, intentando no llorar -. No debí de esperar que ellos me den palabras de aliento. Ellos se burlaron de mí, se burlaron de la esperanza que tenía… ¡Se burlaron de mis sueños! ¡Se burlaron de la amistad que creí tener con ellos! -Termino gritando, de pie y con los puños cerrados, el aire de agito violentamente -. ¡No son mis amigos! ¡Los odio!

Los ojos ambarinos del mayor no perdieron detalles en ningún momento. Sintió ira, sintió las ganas de matar a aquellas personas que le habían hecho daño a la niña frente a él, a la niña que solo buscaba comprensión pero que recibió dolor.

Se acerco a ella y se arrodillo, llevo su mano hacía la castaña cabellera para acariciarla, como queriendo dar un poco de consuelo.

Rai lo miro, con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, y sintió un poco de alivio al ver como el mayor quería aplacar un poco el dolor que sentía. Le sonrió agradecida.

-Ven conmigo. Ellos no te valoran, nunca lo harán -Susurro Chase en un tono dulce, un tono que desde hace mucho no utilizaba -.

-No.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en pensar que algún día ellos te aceptarán?

-Somos compañeros –Murmuro Rai -.

-¿Segura? Que yo sepa a los compañeros, a los _amigos_ se los apoya no se los daña como lo hicieron contigo, Rai -Dijo serio pero sus ojos se ablandaron al conectarse con los verdes contrarios -. Déjame entrenarte, déjame hacerte fuerte… Déjame ayudarte a aceptar lo que eres. Porque siéndonos sinceros, sé que ninguno de los otros guerreros Xiaolin sabe algo sobre ti.

-¡Tu tampoco sabes sobre mí! -Exclamo molesta -.

-Sé que escondes lo que sientes con bromas, con sonrisas. Estoy casi seguro que llorar durante las noches. Piensas que eres inútil, un estorbo, una tonta… que no mereces vivir pero estas equivocada. Vales mucho. No eres como otras niñas, veo en ti fuerza y coraje, miedo sin embargo también valentía –Susurro mientras le secaba las lagrimas -. Puede que seas impulsiva pero… eres única, especial.

Rai sintió como sus ojos volvían a humedecerse mientras y un cálido sentimiento se instalo en su pecho. Uno que no había sentido desde la noche donde asesinaron a su padre, uno que no había sentido desde que su madre le abandono.

Por su lado, Chase intentaba encontrar la razón de haber dicho aquellas palabras a la guerrera Xiaolin frente a él. ¿Porque era la consoló? ¿Porque no le ataco? Eres unas de las miles de preguntas que atacaban su mente sin embargo…

Toda su mente quedo en blanco con lo verla sonreírle mientras aquellos ojos verdes lo miraban con esperanza y confianza.

De pronto todo quedo resuelto. Sabía la razón de sus reacciones e instintos, quiso sonreír pero no lo hizo.

-¿Quieres ser mi aprendiz, Rai? –Pregunto con voz seria, al momento de ponerse de pie -.

La castaña mordió su labio, titubeante.

-Si… ¡Si, quiero! -Exclamo poniéndose de pie y con una radiante sonrisa, que era opacada por el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro -.

Chase se permitió una sonrisa, pequeña pero era una sonrisa verdadera y no falsa. Si apenas se conocen y ya le quería… ¿Cómo sería dentro de algunos meses, cuando le conociera de verdad? Negó con la cabeza.

Ya habría tiempo de sobra para descubrirlo.

- _"A ti no te perderé como la perdí a ella,_ _Rai"_ -Pensó Chase -. _"Todos los que te hicieron daño sufrirán…Sobre todo los demás guerreros Xiaolin. Cada uno de ellos pagará caro lo que te hicieron… pero por ahora… te entrenare"_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento que Chase no esté dentro de su personalidad pero era necesario si él quería que Rai confié en él además el no puede detener los instintos de su bestia interior.

(*) Sé que a esa edad una mujer es ya una señorita pero para Chase, ella aún es una niña tomando en cuenta que él tiene más de mil años.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
